


Blood Lust

by BlackThornCrown



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Mortal Kombat, Other, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackThornCrown/pseuds/BlackThornCrown
Summary: Inspiration from the vampire fanfics and Mileena fanfics in general on here, and Mileena's Vampire alternate costume.Mileena fresh from the flesh pits and on the run from Outworld runs through the nearest portal she sees, only to be ambushed and attacked by a predator from Earthrealm. What happens when it is the former hell Spector Scorpion who helps her?





	1. Blood Loss

She ran through a portal for safety, she could no longer go home, not in her weak state. She ran through dark thick woods, snow covering the ground and stinging her skin. It was a drastic change compared to the heat of Outworld. She would have to bear with it, or she would be dead. She had to keep running, she needed to escape, she needed to get to safety. Unfortunately for her, she was too slow to escape her attacker, as he leaped onto her, holding her down, as she fought and struggled. The bone skinned man was far stronger than that of even Goro, as he pinned her head down and bit through flesh and muscle.  
The half breed Empress screaming in agony as the accursed beast ripped into her neck, as began swallowing gallons of her blood. It took only minutes for her struggles to slowly stop, and her screams to become soft gurgling as she choked on what little blood, she had left within her. Tears filling and spilling over her cheeks as she stared at the skeletal figure, as he began to shift into a man. A man with long black hair, snow-white skin, a fully groomed beard, and eyes as red as a demon. Him smirking as she laid there dying for the second time in her life.  
Soon her vision became dark, and her senses faded. 

Sonya Blade had landed near a small village in Romania, Transylvania a small squad of soldiers running in to scout out and small area. A second jet similar to hers landed next to the village as well. It, letting off a group of familiar faces. The first to step off was her husband Johnny Cage, followed by their daughter Cassie, and her team, then by the Grandmasters of the Shri-Ryu and the Lin Kuei.  
They had been hearing of attacks in the area that was suspicious, to say the least.  
She spoke to Johnny and Cassie first, to brief them on what seemed to be going on and the strange symptoms of those who were attacked. The two Grandmasters waiting for an explanation on why they had been asked to help. Them thinking and assuming that Sonya had assumed they could help far more if it had been an Outworlder attacking those in the village.  
“Hasashi, Liang, I brought you both here because of your own experiences with Outworld refugees.” She started, as she walked over to them. “These attacks are sound suspiciously like an outworlder, I’m hoping if it is, you both can help apprehend them.”  
The two grandmasters just nodded as they all separated to look for who had been attacking the people of Earth realm. 

Hanzo jumped from tree to tree, his movements silent as he leaped branch to branch. Keeping his guard up as he scouted the area, stopping when he came upon a familiar sight, of snow and blood. Flashbacks of his village, the faces of his wife and son appearing before his eyes. Shaking his head from the memory and looking at the body in from of him, blood pooling around the shape of a woman in pink. Cautiously he walked toward her, kneeling down as he moved her hair from her face to see…. Tarkaten teeth!?  
Hanzo stood up quickly, before him, laid a very dead Mileena, at least that is what he thought, as he kneeled once again to examine where she had been wounded. Soon finding a large bite mark on her neck, punctured where her artery was. Whatever had been attacking the villagers had obviously sunk its teeth into the fallen Empress.  
He sighed as he stood, looking for the communicator Sonya had given all of them to stay in contact with each other. Only stopping once he heard a soft groan come from her, as she slowly and gingerly sat up. Holding her head and coughing hard from what seemed to be dehydration. He watched as she struggled to get up, shaking violently as she wobbled to and from. Hanzo stepped forward, catching her as her legs gave out.  
“Easy there Mileena,” He began calmly. “You have been attacked by something.”  
“Scorpion?” Her voice was hoarse from screaming.  
“Just hold on, you have lost a large amount of blood,” His voice was reassuring to her, kind, warm, comforting.  
“Mileena?” She snapped awake when he called her, she didn’t even realize she had fallen unconscious again.  
“I’m……so tired…” She spoke softly.  
The former hell Spector frowned seeing only now noticing how pale she was, and weak. He picked her up in one movement, holding her bridal style as he made his way through the freezing woods. Snow becoming heavier and the wind picking up much harsher. Hanzo looked up and forward seeing a large blizzard coming towards them. He cursed to himself, quickly looking for a shelter for them to head into as the environment began to become colder. Finally settling on a small cabin that seemed to be vacant enough. He rushed through to the cabin, opening it and closing the door behind him.  
As soon as he entered the cabin a strong iron smell introduced itself to his senses.  
Blood and it filled the bottom of the cabin. He sighed as he took a now freezing half-Tarkaten woman upstairs, away from the large amount of blood and meat. He set down the barely conscious woman down, leaning up against the wall as he kneeled down next to her.  
“Mileena,” He spoke softly, grabbing her attention. “I need you to stay awake and stay here.”  
The only response he received was her nodding slowly and shaking as she seemed to stare at the stairs. As if fixated on something down there.  
He sighed slowly, and looked around the top floor, to see if there was anyone alive still, or if the iron blood smell was from some sort of animal. Him finding nothing and no one, him taking a thick blanket off one of the beds, and a first aid kit. Then after making one last round, on the second floor, he returned to Mileena, wrapping her in the blanket, and bandaging up her wound on her neck. Hanzo noticed she still had trouble staying awake, as he wrapped her into the blanket.  
Taking the communicator Sonya had handed out he tried contacting the group to see if they were safe, and where they were. Only to be greeted with static instead of anyone’s voices. Frustration started to set in as he turned back toward Mileena, who had fallen gone unconscious again and picked her up taking her to one of the bedrooms.  
He had seemed to have found the master bedroom, which was still very small compared to most. A vanity mirror at the opposite end of the bed, and a king-sized bed that he placed her down on. An armchair in the space between the window and bed.  
Hanzo sat in it, watching the window for any sign of life, staying on guard in this unfamiliar cabin.  
It was going to be a long while before the blizzard would let up. 

Sub-Zero made his way through the blizzard with ease, a Lin Kuei student following him as they scouted the area for the monster attacking the people in the village. His newest student looking more for an area for them to rest at. The cold had never bothered him, but for a warmer blooded person like his student, he needed to take his teachings slow.  
“Fantasia.” He suddenly broke the silence.  
“Yes, Master?” She spoke curiously, wrapping the thin cloak she had on, tighter around her.  
“Go to that cave over there and rest.” He commanded. “I will join you shortly after scouting the area.”  
“Yes, master.” She sounded a bit disappointed but did not complain.  
Fantasia, headed to the empty cave, the cold feeling more like an autumn storm then a blizzard. She was still not fully resistant to the freezing snow and sleet of the Lin Kuei, but she was far better at withstanding it than most human females. She started a small fire for light, watching the cave entrance for her master to hurry in with her.  
An hour past by before she saw a shadowed figure heading toward the cave, a smile of relief forming on her face.  
“Master hurry out of the storm!” She smiled, it soon disappearing after a strong wind blew into the cave, extinguishing the fire.  
She winced at the biting ice hitting her harshly in her face. The shadowy figure quickly moving in closer and closer. As soon as the figure entered the cave, Fantasia’s eyes filled with fear, as a very large man, in all black, towered over her. A large smile appeared on his face, showing very sharp teeth.  
Kuai Liang scouted the area around the cave, him slowly heading back to where he remembered the cave being. As he made his way back to Fantasia, he heard a sound that made his frozen blood rush through his body. It ran, fast off adrenaline as the scream of Fantasia echoed through the wood. His eyes widening as he stood at the entrance of the freezing cave, smoke coming from a now extinguished fire, and Fantasia laying motionlessly in a pool of her own blood.  
He rushed to her, kneeling down next to his student, holding up her limp body as he blamed himself. Fantasia’s body being much colder than what she had normally been. He slowly started to cover her body in soft layers of ice, so he could take her back to the temple, the grief of a teacher filling into him. Him promising her that he would avenge her death, and kill the monster who had taken her life.

Mileena woke up again, a fierce hunger hitting her as she was more aware than before. She looked around as she sat up, as she saw Scorpion asleep on an armchair. She could see the exhaustion on his face as his body was tense, especially his neck. She could hear his heart beating, smell the sweet scent of his skin, and the delicious scent of blood.  
On instinct, she slowly made her way to the sleeping man, not realizing she was far quieter than before and started to pull down her mask, showing her many sharp teeth. Getting closer and closer as she was ready to sink her teeth into him.  
All at once, she felt a large warm hand on her neck, pushing her down into the bed a Kuni in Hanzo’s free hand, raised over his head ready to strike down his would-be attacker. A glare sculpted onto his face as he held the former empress down.  
“I suggest you to not try that again Mileena.” His voice was ominous when speaking to her.  
She clawed at his hand, gasping at the tight hold around her throat, her struggling weakly. Hanzo noticed that Mileena had a drastic change happen to her, still holding her down. Veins suddenly appearing on her body, and her eyes becoming more beast-like as her sclera become more gold, similar to her cold irises. She hissed and growled as if demanding to be let up. Hanzo sighed, not understanding what she was exactly going through.  
“If I let go of you,” He began, getting the crazed clone’s attention. “You must not try and attacking me again, Understand?”  
Silence filled the small cabin room, as Mileena became silent, then gave a small nod. Hanzo did not move for another few minutes, determining if the half- Tarkaten was at all trustworthy. Eventually, letting go of her neck as she started to cough softly. Him stepping back slowly as he crossed his arms.  
Both staying in silence until Mileena’s head suddenly shot up and looked towards the doorway of the room. Hanzo looking over to the doorway suspiciously, as he saw the very distinct shape of a woman in the hallway.  
He looked down the small space that connected the other rooms to the one they were currently in. Confused as he clearly remembered scouting out the whole second floor, as the woman did not have any blood on her. Then suddenly, the woman pounced, lunging at him, only to be intercepted by Mileena. He watched as he saw the two women fight, the new woman had curly dark blond hair, her eyes a bright red, and teeth sharp like blades.  
Hanzo was stunned at what he was seeing, were the creatures who had been attacking the village, like Mileena. Had Shang Tsung made other half-Tarkatens?  
Him only stopping his train of thought as he was reminded that there were two very carnivorous women fighting each other in a very small room.  
Mileena, though in a very weak state, had the upper hand do to her skill as a warrior, as she rolled around the room crashing into various furniture, breaking most of them. Mileena, however, was still weak from blood loss and was soon kicked off of the rival there take the blood of the former specter.  
Just as the woman stood over Mileena, who had hit the wall hard, and sliding to the ground, barely conscious, a kunai piercing straight through the woman, going straight through her heart.  
Just as the woman went limp, Hanzo tied up her hands and legs, not trusting that she would stay dead, similar to Mileena. He sighed as he walked to Mileena, checking on if she had received any more wounds from the short struggle with the woman.  
To his relief and luck, she was completely fine.  
He again picked her up and laid her down on the now broken bed again. Him watching the blizzard again. Hoping for it to end soon. 

Kuai Liang stayed in the cave silently, as he watched the blizzard and glared out at it, something seemed very unnatural about the blizzard. Him analyzing it as his festering feelings of grief boiled over into anger.  
The body of his former student still in the cave behind him, his growing frustration not noticing it slowly sit up.  
Fantasia shook off the light layers of ice covering her. A hunger, powerful, and compelling woke within her, as she could smell her own blood filled the cave. Looking around the cave, looking for something to satisfy her on instinct. The only thing she could see was her master Kuai Liang. Slowly she made her way towards the more experienced ninja, her movements silent, as she stalked her master. Waiting for the right moment to pounce on him. All at once, pouncing on Sub-Zero, surprising the ice ninja for a moment, but then quickly thrown off him.  
Him getting into a battle stance, ready to fight and kill his attacker. His eyes going wide as he sees that his attacker was Fantasia, his dead student. Though a normal person would be overjoyed to have a loved one back from death’s hands, Kuai Liang knew better from experience. Fantasia was not herself and would never attack him the way she just did.  
She was in a far more animalistic stance, baring her now sharpened teeth, ready to pounce on him once again. She was similar to a panther stalking an antelope. He, however, was not simple prey for this now predator, no, he was far more experience in combat, and a focused mind on his side.  
She growled and hissed, rushing forward in speeds that would rival Kabal’s. In one quick movement, Kuai Liang stepped out of her way, making an ice double in his place. As soon as she hit it, she froze immediately, in a pose that was lunging at him.  
Frowning in disbelief as he saw his student was now nothing more than a ravenous animal.  
Kuai Liang vowed he would find what did this, and tear it limb from limb. Hopefully also finding a way to save her from this monstrous fate she was now forced have.


	2. Resume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the monster caught, all that is left is to try to get into contact with each other.

Sonya paced the base that was set up by her team, just outside the small village. No one had come back yet, and all communication was down because of the storm. Again, she had told her team to try and contact the ninjas, Cassie’s team and Johnny. Her anxiousness would start to fill her body, just as Cassie’s communicator would break through all the static.  
“Cassie!” She rushed to the station of communication.   
“Mom?” The voice crackled from the intercom, as Sonya could hear, static still, and a strong wind blowing in the background.  
“I’m here Cassie,” She called to her. “Are you all safe?”  
“So far, Yeah,” Cassie yelled over the harsh winds. “But whatever is attacking the village has already taken out these little cabins that are a ways off from it.”  
That was all Sonya needed, this thing widening its hunting area.

Fantasia woke up to see that she was now tied up, and not strong enough to break free from the ropes on her. She struggled and thrashed around wanting nothing more than to be free from her bindings.   
“I see that you are awake Fantasia.” He knelt next to her.   
“Grandmaster?” She looked up at him confused, before finally remembering what had happened to her, and what she had done.   
Sub-Zero sighed as he calmed down a frantic and panicked Fantasia, who was currently breaking down from reliving the attack she had suffered and the attack she had begun against her Grandmaster. He hated that he could not protect her from this fate, she was far too young to have gone through something this traumatic. Her describing a large monstrous man, dressed in black, and just as intimidating as Shao Kahn.  
She was becoming even paler than before, veins starting to show on her skin. She looked so different from her usually dark complexion. Very much the summer opposite to the Lin Kuei. He remembered when she arrived at the Temple, she was covered in warm coats, he could barely see her nose and eyes. Her eyes were what caught his attention when she first arrived there, that and the way she had addressed him the first time they met.   
He untied her once she had calmed down, having her follow him outside the tunnel, once the blizzard had let up into a light snowfall. 

Hanzo had waited for Mileena and the woman to wake up. Knowing that she probably needed much more than a kunai to the heart to permanently kill her. Mileena was too weak to pose a real threat to him currently, him being lucky she had her blood loss before he found her.   
Hanzo would try his communicator again when he noticed the blizzard start to slow down.   
Finally, as the communicator cracked and sounded off, he contacted Sonya Blade. Her answering after a few tries from him.   
“General Blade.” He spoke, getting a response soon after he contacted her.  
“Hasashi,” She sounded relieved. “Good you are alive.”  
“Yes,” He sighed from the exhaustion he was currently experiencing. “However, the creature that has attacked the village seems to have widened its hunting grounds.”   
“I know Hasashi,” She sighed. “Cassie told me about the cabins outside the village.”  
“Yes,” He spoke, his eyes going to Mileena and the new female monster. “There is more than just that Blade.”  
“What do you mean Hasashi?” Sonya’s voice began to dark with concern.  
“There seems to be more than one monster,” He began. “And it seems that the state of being of the monster is contagious.”   
Silence fell between Hanzo and Sonya, the only noise being the static coming from the communicator.   
“How do you know this Hasashi?” She broke the silence.   
“I had found someone who had was attacked,” He stated, thinking it better not to tell her of Mileena being alive just yet. “And was attacked by one when I took shelter in one of the cabins.”   
Another long silence started, before being broken again by a frustrated sigh from the general.  
“Alright,” She said. “Just make sure to come back as soon as the storm has calmed down enough for it to be safe.”  
Hanzo just agreed with what she said and turned off the communicator. He looked to see Mileena slowly sit up once again.   
There were clear differences between her and the monster, especially with her being so weak. The monster had more color to her skin, there were no veins showing, it also seemed more human than that of Mileena, similar to a disguise.  
She woke up dizzy, obviously what little energy she did have was wasted on fighting against that female creature. She was similar to the thing that chased her through the woods when she had first arrived in Earthrealm. Still, since her attack, her blood lust had strengthened. She craved it, she needed it, it was as if she had inherited Skarlet’s thirst for the red liquid.   
“You are awake finally.” He spoke up seeing how dazed Mileena had become.   
“Y-yes” She responded; a bit ashamed she had become so weak.   
“We will be leaving this cabin soon,” He spoke again as to not allow the silence to come back again. “Can you walk?”  
Mileena in a way to prove herself tried standing up only to fall over, landing hard onto the floor. Hanzo Sighed as he kneeled to her, helping her up and back onto the bed. She looked embarrassed, her falling like that was clearly a blow to her pride. He sighed a bit, he would have to carry her again and drag the body of the other along. Either way, he knew this was going to be a long, long hike back to base.

It was a god’s send that Cassie, her team and Johnny had come back safely. Worry had been suffocating Sonya, only for it to loosen its grip once she saw her daughter walk through the doors of the base. Most of them covered in melting snow.  
“Have the grandmasters not come back yet?” One of the newer members of her team asked.  
“Not as of yet Theo,” Sonya responded still not receiving a transmission from Sub Zero and his student.  
The storm had let up finally and now had become a light salting of the snow onto the ground. 

Fantasia slowly followed Kuai Liang, dizziness slowly hitting her as the blood hunger became stronger. Them stopping when they hear footsteps walking towards them, only to be met with the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu.   
“Hanzo,” The Lin Kuei leader spoke first, seeing that the other was holding the small form of a woman in his arms and even dragging another body behind him. A body that was actively struggling against the chains of his signature weapon.   
“Kuai Liang.” He addressed his former enemy, still holding an unconscious Mileena in his right arm, and the left holding on tight to his chain rope that was connected to his Kunai. He didn’t remember exactly when the creature had woken up, and when Mileena had fallen back into unconsciousness.   
The half Tarkatan woman was still, almost like a statue, the two in front of them would probably assume that she was dead. He assumed that at least until he saw the state Fantasia was in. She looked similar to Mileena, pale, veins showing on her skin, and a large bite mark on her, over the artery.   
Hanzo looked to Kuai Liang, the both of them coming to a silent understanding as they both continued their way to the base Sonya’s team had set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Chapter2! This one is kinda short tho, I hope I can make the next one longer.


	3. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad dreams are made of these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez I forgot how painful it is to constantly use my hands. lol Anyway, yay another chapeter down the drain! And uni. is kickin my ass. lol

She was wearing an older suit of hers, as soon as she got through the portal, she immediately felt eyes on her. For once, she felt like a rabbit in the wolf’s den. She was running through the snow-covered forest, a drastic change from the dessert of Outworld. It was a continuous pathway, nothing but trees for miles.   
Then, a heavy body landed on top of her, a familiar skeletal man pinning her down as she thrashed and fought. Only for her fighting to be stopped by her limps being pinned down again.   
“Stop fighting us Mileena!” She heard the creature say to her, its voice similar to that of a wraith.   
She struggled harder against the monstrosity that pinned her down.   
“StOpp FigHTIng Us!” She turned her head to see from her peripheral vision, the thing morphs from the skeletal form to D’Vorah’s insect-like form.   
She growled and struggled even harder than she knew she could.   
“Let go of me you damned insect!” She screamed, thrashing and fighting once again.   
Again, her efforts were for nothing as she was held down firmly. She felt suffocated and tried harder to getaway.  
“Stop fighting this one Mileena.” A wide smirk appeared on her face, as she pulled Mileena forward again. Her opening her mouth and vomiting inside of her. She could feel something go down her throat. Screaming in pain as her limbs tore away from herself. 

She bolted upright in the infirmary bed, screaming. Fighting the many arms that pushed her back down onto the bed. Her thrashing against them and scratching at the nurses and doctors holding her down.  
Her soon getting a needle stuck into her neck, which slowly calmed her down as Sonya and the Grandmasters rushed into the room, seeing that it was Mileena who had caused the scene now. Fantasia was still unconscious from the blood loss she had suffered.   
They really could do nothing for the women, until they found out what had attacked them. 

She remembered the cold around her, the thin air of the mountains. She had covered up in more than just one coat. Her nose and eyes being the only things visible. The harsh winds blowing against her. Her determination working harder than before, as she was willing to freeze to death if it meant she would get there. She refused to let anything stand in her way.  
She remembered the large doors and the ones who guided her into the temple. Frost being one of the first, and her greetings not being very friendly. Then him walking up to her, she remembered his face, and the prominent scar over his right eye.   
It was his eyes that caught her attention the most, they were strong, dark, yet cold, like the mountain he made his life on.

She woke up to darkness, and slight beeping from the heart monitor. She couldn’t move, the air from her lungs thinning. Panic settling itself in her heart, it felt like something kept her pinned down as her eyes darted to everything around her. A large dark figure appearing at the end of her bed.   
“You belong to us,” Its voice sounded like Bi-Han. “Stop fighting us.”  
All she could do was gasp, and sob silently as it seemed whatever held her down kept her silent. Her sobs being ignored by the shadow, as it smiled widely, long sharp fangs showing themselves.   
“Soon you,” It chuckled. “And the pink one will be ours.”  
She could hear sobs similar to hers coming from across the rooms, fear started to wrap its ugly fingers around her throat as the creature came closer. Its long fangs coming closer as she tried struggling harder. A scream from the other woman in the room, broke the hold off her, as the creature looked back and fled from the room. Fantasia herself screaming finally and sobbing from relief that she could let out even a small amount of noise. Both of them hearing footsteps running straight to the room.   
Kuai Liang rushed to Fantasia, seeing his student pressed up as far back against the infirmary bed as she possibly could be. Fear clear on her face, as tears ran down her cheeks.   
Mileena seemed to have gotten it the worst, as her attacker had left her already scaring over neck wound, bleeding and ripped open. The white sheets stained a deep red from the wounded half Tarkatan. The grandmaster next to her holding a rag to the wound, stopping the bleeding while the military woman ran out, to get the doctors on the base.

Mileena woke up to her wrists being handcuffed, and a catheter tube pumping blood to her. It was strange being given blood this way, to say the least. Her noticing that the color had been brought back to her. Veins no longer showing against her skin.   
She looked around at her setting, only seeing curtains around her as she struggled slightly. Her barely slipping one hand through the cuffs. Then clawing slightly at the other in a desperate attempt for freedom. She soon heard footsteps come towards her, as she tried harder to free herself. She could feel fear settle deep at the pit of her stomach. She could smell the familiar scent of blood and knew that whoever it was walking towards her was far more dangerous than even her worst enemy could ever hope to be.   
The curtains drew back, making way for the creature who had attacked her when she first arrived in the earth realm. A wide smile on his face as she glared and growled at him in an ineffective attempt to get him to back off from her. This only made him chuckle, which set off her fear once again. He sounded as if two people had at once, and in perfect unison, laughed at her.   
“Mileena,” He smirked at her, as he knew the power, he had over her. “You have been marked, as one of my kind, stop fighting it, give into to us.”  
He inched closer, as the half breed woman tried again to free her other wrist, but as hard as she tried, she continuously failed. Fear clear on her face, tears running down her face as against her will, she was pinned to the bed, his hands, forcing her to expose her neck. She sobbed and fought. Her nails clawing at him as best she could, trying to get him off her, but she was weak compared to this monster.   
The last thing she saw before going unconscious again, was the pain of him, sinking his teeth into her once again, and her screaming as the reaction. 

Hanzo spoke to Sonya, explaining the situation he had found Mileena in. He knew Mileena was dangerous, mostly because of her mental state, and the life she was brought into without her choice in the matter. Sympathy had grabbed onto him, and he knew Sonya, herself pitied the Half Tarkaten woman as she felt it wrong for Kotal Kahn to have usurped her.   
They spoke for a while to see where she would go after they found out more of what had happened with her and how she was still alive.   
After they had discussed and decided that Mileena would be best kept and watched over by the Shiri Ryu, they left their separate ways, to their groups on the base.   
Hanzo was slightly restless, as he continuously woke up during the night.  
3:45 A.M.   
Hanzo woke up to a scream, one he recognized from earlier that day, on instinct he rushed to the infirmary, meeting with the General and Kuai Liang. The three of them burst through the room before they could react, they were confronted with the image of two shadow-like beings, one that looked more human, and was currently attacking Mileena. The other seemed like it was just about to strike at the Lin Kuei girl.   
It quickly vanishing as Kuai Liang rushed at it, the other quickly disappeared himself, just as Hanzo threw his signature weapon at him, only for it to be submersed into the wall of the room. Not wasting a second he rushed to the former empress, grabbing the nearest towel as soon as he saw the increasingly large pool of blood-forming from her wound on her neck. He pressed it firmly against the wound, giving just enough pressure to it to slow down the bleeding.   
She had fainted from the extreme blood loss, just like when he had found her. 

Sonya was not happy if anything she was livid with the fact that this thing had outright invaded the base without so much as a camera seeing it. Grabbing the doctors and escorting them to the very injured former empress.   
She watched as the doctors worked quickly on Mileena, as Hanzo stepped away, he seemed bothered by this situation. More specifically, the attack in itself. This creature whatever it was, was, seem to feed similarly to Nitara’s kind, vampires. Though that was a hard concept for her and most of Earth Realm to wrap their head’s around, as these versions were not like any other, this attack seemed so different and wrong compared the way these known species were like.   
One reason especially, which contradicted the behavior. The bite wounds and blood draining was far different, as Nitara’s race of vampires would not change their victims into one of them, and they would drain them dry.  
One thing she knew for sure, whatever it was, it needed to be exterminated.


	4. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With senses heightened, our two girls need to learn how to control their blood lust and other urges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tired, I'll probably post a few other stories on this account that way people, who are reading my so-so writing, can look at other stories from me when waiting on this one, and vise-versa.

The night had been long for the soldiers and the ninja on the base. Though Hanzo and Kuai Liang were costumed to going on long nights with little to no sleep, as were most of the soldiers. Regardless, the lack of sleep did take its toll as even Sonya was on edge from the night before.

She paced the small padded room like a tigress. Feelings so familiar to her Tarkaten side overwhelmed her, making her run on complete instinct. At most, there were three feelings that constantly surfacing though, and with each hour passed, they became stronger.   
The first was hunger, she was starved, even though she had been eating perfectly fine before.  
The second was the instinct to hunt and attack the creatures around her.  
The Third, however, was strangely the worst and would spike abnormally, especially when a certain yellow ninja would check on her.  
Of course, she was not the only one who was in a padded cell, unknowingly to her, Mileena was not the only high-risk victim of the vampire-like creature to be sealed away from the others. Their excuse being for safety reasons of course, but it still annoyed each of the victims in the cells, the base finding new victims shortly after the night she spent in the infirmary. 

Fantasia panted a bit as she constantly used her padded holding room as her own personal punching dummy. She wished to go home, back with her master, and back to the Arctika temple. She especially wanted to be back in the cold again. She couldn’t explain it, but ever since recovering slightly, she’s been strangely hot, and feverish. It mostly spiked up when her master would come around to speak with her. As if, instead of the room becoming cold whenever he entered it, it did the opposite. She couldn’t understand any of this mess she was in.  
Her instincts now contradicted her actions and thoughts. She wanted nothing more than that of a primal animal. Her starving for the copper flavored liquid from that of the human body. She breathed lightly, trying to shake herself out of the thoughts that came to her mind.   
The room started to lightly cool down, as she breathed. She still had little control over her powers, she wasn’t Frost after all. She wasn’t the Grandmaster’s favorite. That was probably why the creature attacked her, it must have known how weak she was. It was so easy to kill her after all. She doesn’t even notice the walls become covered in ice and snow. She was too lost in her thoughts to notice the light sheet of white ice crystal cover the room.

It was strange, the relief he felt, and hid very well. Mileena would be taken to the Shiri Ryu soon, however, she would need to be kept away from the other students for another month, so she could get ahold of her hunger for blood.  
Hanzo could not help his thoughts, as they seemed to become heavy with worry. Especially with how little self-control the half-tarkatan had. 

It was a relief if Kuai Liang was honest, to be able to bring his student back to the Lin Kuei temple. She would need to be isolated from her fellow students, unfortunately, news which upset the girl as she hated being caged up like she currently was because of her being a victim of this strange creature. She needed to take control of her hunger until then she needed to be kept away from the rest of the clan.   
This would be a difficult test for his second-best student, and he worried for her mental stability as he remembered what it was like becoming a revenant.

Fantasia felt uncomfortable being shackled, she desperately wanted freedom, and her instincts lit a fire in her stomach. She not only wanted to be free, she needed to be free. To be let run wild, and hunt. It wasn’t until Kuai Liang placed a hand on her shoulder, that those thoughts disappeared.   
“Grandmaster?” Her voice strained a bit.   
She hadn’t noticed it before, but she had been hyperventilating as she lost herself in thought. Her Grandmaster giving her a look of concern. It was something she never expected, a moment of weakness she did not want to show in front of her Grandmaster. She frowned and looked to the ground, embarrassed at her actions.   
“Fantasia,” He spoke softly. “You do not have to be brave in front of me, I will not judge you.”  
Her only response was giving him a soft reassuring smile. She did not know why she was feeling so embarrassed and shameful in front of him. She had never been this prideful before. It had seemed, something deeper had changed within her, something much deeper than that of her physical and instinctual wellbeing, something like her personality. 

Mileena sighed at the restraints, she wanted them off and wanted to be far away from the champions of Earthrealm. Unfortunately for her, she was being taken to a place that would be on alert 24/7, making escape, for her impossible. She was even given a muzzle so that she would not bite at others at the temple. She held her head up high though, her pride now stronger and more prominent than before. She refused to hold her head down in shame, even as a prisoner, she would not feel shame again.   
They made their way, back to Japan, back to the Shiri Ryu, and for her, to a prison, she never wanted nor asked for.   
It felt like an eternity, the daylight seemed to have caused minor pain to the two women. Mileena hissed silently as it blinded her temporarily and made her feel weak. Fantasia flinched away from it, she felt a slight stinging sensation from it, her coating herself instinctually in a light layer of ice. This was hard not to notice, especially when they had done this immediately in front of the grandmasters.   
This had them putting the women in light cloaks to keep the sun off them. Then soon separating away from the base of the Special Forces and making their ways to their respected temples.

She looked around the forest of the Shiri Ryu, feeling as she was trespassing, yet also a different feeling, she could not put her finger on it. She stopped suddenly, turning her head to a familiar scent, a deep, delicious iron smell, a fresh kill.   
“Mileena.” A firm voice spoke up.   
She turned her head to face him, her normal thin slit pupils had become fuller and rounded. He noticed this and had readied his chain spear. Watching her carefully, for any sudden movement, waiting, even daring her to make a movement.   
She looked away from him, then back again.   
Seconds pass by, slowly turning to minutes, then she made a decision, and bolted toward the scent.   
“GET OVER HERE!” He yelled as his chain spear launched toward her, wrapping around her waist and pulling her hard, back over to him and Takada.  
“Jeez,” Takada rolled his eyes. “You’d think she’d know better than to run from us.”  
Hanzo held onto the half tarkatan as she struggled and fought against him. She grunted and whined, as even he struggled with restraining her, he had forgotten just how much physical strength Mileena actually had. Takada tried helping the Grandmaster but was immediately kicked right in the stomach. This forced him back a few feet.   
This made little sense, she had been fine, a few minutes ago, not losing control of herself until they arrived at the forest. Unease settled in the back of Hanzo’s mind as he wrapped his chains around the fallen empress. Both he and Takada started walking in the direction that Mileena had previously bolted in. Takada stopped just behind his teacher, the strong scent of blood in the air, both seeing numerous bodies, impaled on giant spikes. Half of the bodies, wearing the Shiri Ryu uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with whoever is reading, by the way, I'm glad to bring any kind of entertainment to those who need a distraction at the time.


	5. Pains and Rages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mileena, and Fantasia's blood lust has surfaced and shown to be out of their control. What will happen with another person being bitten by this mysterious creature?

Fantasia walked beside Kuai Liang, relaxing at the cool air of the Lin Kuei territory. She loved the cool, crisp air, the snow-covered ground, and the ice formations that only nature could orchestrate. However, something seemed to be off, she could smell it in the air, and feel it within her bones.   
It wasn’t until the strong scent of copper hit her very senses that she knew what was wrong. Death had consumed the Air of the forest they had walked into, Fantasia’s pupils dilated, and she rushed forward through the trees. The Grandmaster fast behind her.  
Him catching her just as she reached the source of blood scent, much to his horror. They had stumbled upon a massacre, from civilian to Lin Kuei assassin. Some were torn limp from limp, others impaled on large pikes. His grip loosened on the girl, letting her go enough to rush out to one of the pikes. She opened her mouth, letting the blood of her Lin Kuei siblings drip into her awaiting throat. Only to be stopped by a sharp, painful pull from the man she traveled with.   
“Fantasia, what is wrong with you?!” He yelled firmly, scolding her for giving in to her new instincts.  
His hand firm on her chin and cheeks, his hand freezing unconsciously to his anger. Fantasia brought her hands up, grabbing his wrist, whimpering from the pain of both his hand squeezing her and the slight frostbite that he was causing. Hot tears running down her cheeks and landing onto his freezing hand. Kuai Liang flinched, letting go of his student, him frowning at how he had hurt her. There was a clear dark bruise in the shape of a hand on her face. He had not meant to be so harsh, as he went to check on how bad he had injured her. Her response being to flinch away, as the handprint quickly faded away.   
Kuai Liang frowned as Fantasia looked at the ground, her holding her chin protectively. He had forgotten that she had no control over her urges at the moment, he had been more focused on the fact some of his clan members were now dead and gone. The tension between them breaking once they heard a soft but familiar groan. They looked in the direction of the groaning, rushing to the lone survivor of the attack. Only stopping when they see a pale woman, with hair iced covered crawling out from under the bodies.  
“Frost!” He yelled in surprise, as he rushed to his other student, followed by Fantasia at a healthy distance.  
She only groaned and fell limp to the ground as the Grandmaster picked her up. A bite mark clear on her neck, smaller than that of Fantasia’s and far less viciously torn.   
“He followed us.” Fantasia murmured nervously, her biting at her thumbnail and lightly pulling.   
He gritted his teeth in frustration as Fantasia began to murmur more and more. This creature was going to pay for what he has done, for everything in his will power, Liang would make sure of that.

Hanzo let out a mighty, angry roar, hitting the ground with his fists, which summoned a wave of hellfire. His clan had nearly been exterminated again, Takada frowned as he felt pain at losing some of his Shiri Ryu family once again. It had brought memories back to him of the second massacre of the clan, and the first for Hanzo. As Mileena started to struggle softly again, both of them snapped back out of their shared memories. Them quickly noticing that she no longer seemed to want to feed from the bodies there, if anything, she seemed to want to leave the place.   
Takada walked to her, cautiously, keeping a kuni close to him in case she attacked him. Mileena still struggled, adrenaline blinding her as instinct told her to run. She snapped at whoever advanced on her, a clear warning to tell them to stay away from her. His scent was everywhere now, a sick scent of pure death, rot filling the air around her. It smothered all others, all except an ember like, burning smell, a smell that enlarged and engulfed the previous one. She stopped struggling as Hanzo walked closer to help Takada. Her visibly calming down from her episode.   
“What in the elder gods is going on with her?” The younger man questioned.  
“I do not know.” He kneeled down gently, but firmly grabbing her chin. “However, we must get back to the temple, and check for survivors.”  
Takada nodded, him helping his grandmaster lead the woman the rest of the way. 

Frost laid in the infirmary of the Lin Kuei temple, her, strapped to the bed she was in. They could not take chances with Frost being turned into one of the blood craving creatures. Fantasia looked around anxiously, her senses in overdrive from not feeding. Her mouth watered, her heart raced, her breath quickened.   
“Fantasia.” He spoke firmly to her, walking up from behind.  
Fantasia jumped, a cold shiver of fear hit her, she did not face him, too ashamed and scared from what had happened earlier. Kuai Liang frowned, he had not wanted to hurt his student, being a Grandmaster was challenging and stressful. However, it did not excuse him from losing his temper on her. He walked up to her, gently grabbing her chin and checking her jaw and neck. Fantasia froze, no longer from fear of her master hurting her, but from the gentle touch, he used on her. How he carefully looked over her, her blood lust started up again, along with a newer urge. One wanting her master closer than before.   
“It seems to have healed,” He spoke softly. “I apologize for before, I lost my temper with you and hurt you because of it.”  
Fantasia frowned, gently placing a hand over his. “I understand Grandmaster, you did not mean to hurt me.”  
She gave an encouraging smile to him and gently stroking his cheek in a soothing way. “This situation is confusing and frustrating for everyone involved; I do not blame you.”  
Kuai Liang blinked in surprise, almost as if something different had changed about her. Something he had not recognized before. Had Fantasia always been this beautiful before? Had she always had this strong, and amazing spirit that no form of cryomancy could smother out? Were eyes so blissfully blue before, so lovely that they could capture anyone in their stare?   
“Grandmaster?” She spoke softly, snapping the man out of his trance.  
“I apologize,” He pulled away from the young woman. “I seem to be tired from everything that has happened today, I think it better for us to rest.”  
Fantasia nodded, as she bowed in respect, and left to her room, where she would be staying in solitude for quite a bit of time. 

He left a trail of blood behind him, bodies on pikes and the scent of death surrounded him. His kingdom of the night gone because of the bastard Van Helsing. His servants gone, his wives gone, and new monsters coming forward calling themselves his kind. They were pathetic in his eyes, no, these will not be his people. He shall start over, with new brides, new subjects, and a brand-new era of eternal night.  
He will choose his wives first; they will be the strongest he can find.  
He watches as a woman runs through a portal, she wore pink and had short black hair. She was beautiful and smelled deliciously of blood. Smirking as he stalked her, he could see it within her, she is strong and powerful. She will be perfect as his first new wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there are obvious time jumps in the story, please don't be upset over that. I'll try and go back and edit it once its all done and posted. Also, I will be posting more Mortal Kombat stuff. All of them will be AUs and will reference most of the games, current ones included. I will also be changing the rating a bit later on as there will be NSFW content in these fanfics. I also have other genres of fanfics, like Cardinal and will hopefully be posting the other ones that are not Mortal Kombat related soon as well.


	6. Omen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insanity comes in many forms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Winter Break, I'm exhausted from Finals! :) :')

Mileena could not believe her ember like eyes, her teeth were gone, her cheeks now smooth flesh. She was beautiful, like…..like Kitana. Tears filled her eyes as she touched her face, she couldn’t even recognize herself, it was like her entire being had been consumed by Kitana.   
“It’s sad isn’t it?” She heard her own voice behind her. “How the only way you can be beautiful, is to become just like her.”   
She caught a whimper in her throat, trying to keep silent.   
“Face it Mileena,” It sounded like a whisper in her ear. “You are nothing, but a replacement.”  
That was it, that was all that made her go overboard. She looked around, trying her hardest to find her sais. She turned her new room inside out, destroying all but the mirror that she used to check on herself. The noise of the chaos could be heard by the whole hallway.   
Hanzo walked over to the Half-Tarkatan’s room, two of his ninjas behind him ready to subdue the former empress. He opened the door to the sight. Surprise painted on his face, along with the chujin behind him. Mileena, looked up at them, tears running down her face, and panting as she had exhausted herself. It had been months since anyone was allowed near her, or even see her. Now here she was, no teeth, just skin where sharp Tarkatan teeth should be. Hanzo made his way towards her, cautiously as he noticed how she flinched away from him.   
“Stay back!” She warned, growling at him. “I will…..I will-will…..”  
She couldn’t continue her words; her entire mind was too jumbled with thoughts from wanting her tarkatan teeth back to the thoughts of confusion on why she wanted them back in the first place. She had always wanted this, she had wanted to be beautiful like Kitana, to be able to pass for the former princess of Outworld. It wasn’t until she felt large, rough hands around her wrists, and the man before her speaking to her. Mileena could not hear him though, as the only noise she could hear was the deafening and loud sound of a heartbeat. Then darkness consumed her, her sight, her hearing, her smell, her taste, her touch, she felt nothing. She had detached from the world.   
Hanzo was left there holding her unconscious body, telling his students to get the healers. 

Fantasia gasped and coughed, it felt like her lungs were being restricted. As if someone physically placed their hands inside her chest and squeezed all the breath from her body. The whole room was covered in ice and snow, her clawing at her throat and drawing blood. Her normally bright blue eyes glowing as bright as the stars themselves. It was only to her luck that the Grandmaster had come to check on her after the months of her being in solitude. Him witnessing her fit and immediately grabbing her hands, pulling them away from her throat, and holding her close to calm her down.   
She could see him before her, the man who killed her, the man who drained her and pressed her down into the ground as she screamed for mercy. He smiled and caressed her cheek, a chill of disgust ran up her spine.   
“Fantasia, wake up!” She heard Kuai Liang as she sobbed and screamed.   
She came to consciousness, struggling and fighting in the Grandmaster’s arms. Panting as she looked around, tears running down her face as her eyes glowed on her brighter than before. She looked up at him, Kuai Liang frowned and sighed as the healers arrived just as she calmed down. Fear covered her face, eyes wide as she stared at the wall, her vision still so vivid she could have sworn it was happening right in front of her.   
She gasped heavily, cool air filling her lungs, slowly it turned more solid as the air coated her throat. She coughed hard, spitting up ice and cold water. Sobbing as she choked out enough to finally breath. She shivered, not from the cold, but from fear. 

Frost had seemed to be taking to the changes to her body far better than that of Fantasia. She had even learned better control over herself then Mileena. However, a far greater hunger grew inside her. She could hear a voice inside her head, a deep raspy one, it spoke in her ear. It speaking and feeding her ego.   
She could hear its words, feeling them speak the truth to her. The Lin Kuai were weak, they were nothing compared to her. Frost always knew this, she was- no she is the best of them. A large smile formed on her face, the new powers in her were so easy to use.   
“Hurry to Fantasia’s room,” She herd yelling outside the door. “The Grandmaster needs help with her!”  
Annoyance filled Frost as she again heard nothing but Fantasia's problems. She was a weakling, a weakling that was pulling down the Lin Kuai. She was disgusting in her eyes, she needed to get rid of her, she needed Fantasia to disappear.   
Bring her to me~  
She blinked as she heard the voice again. He spoke to her, he knew her worth, she knew that she didn’t know how she knew, but she knew that. At least, that is what she thought.

Mileena woke up to her wrists bound again, dizziness filling her vision. She gazed around as her fuzzy vision soon turned clear. A vicious pounding still sounding off in her head as she struggled a bit against her restraints.   
“You are awake finally?” Hanzo walked over to the Half-Tarkatan. “You’ve been asleep for two weeks.”  
“Two weeks?” Her voice was horse, and her throat dry.   
“Yes,” He sighed as he gave her water, only for her to flinch away. “You must drink.”  
Mileena stayed quiet as she stared ahead of her, dark circles around her eyes as she still felt exhausted from had happened days ago. She had gone into a fit of insanity, and two weeks of nightmares of that beast that turned her into this monster. Now, she saw him, even outside of her dreams. He looked the same as she had first seen him. Skeletal, malnourished, blood-red eyes that gleamed as rubies did. He called to her, and she resisted. She would always resist.  
Hanzo looked in the direction she was staring at, only to see nothing in return. He sighed as she began growling and struggling even more than before. He could tell this would take much longer then he had previously thought.   
“Mileena,” His voice was sharp, and firm, but not louder than a normal conversation voice.   
She flinched, broken from her hallucination, the pounding becoming louder as her attention went from the space of the creature to the former specter.   
Blood, that was what she heard, it pumping, pounding, cycling through his body. She could physically feel it’s vibrations, she could hear it slosh around, she could smell it. Her golden eyes locking on him. 

Fantasia had continued to have nightmares, calling them visions of the future. Fear engulfed her very mind, each day a little bit of herself slowly going, Kuai Liang saw it. There was no longer a happy go lucky girl who he had taken in, Fantasia had become a paranoid, pale, thin mess. Her refusal to eat began to worry him as she even outright rejected the blood bags that would have helped her. More times then not, he would have to force-feed her the bag, her yelling and screaming as he had to force her mouth open. Her nearly biting him on one too many occasions.   
He sighed as he checked on Frost, she had seemed to have taken the change better then he expected, and far better than Fantasia. He walked up to her as she bowed in respect to him.   
“Yes, Grandmaster?” Frost asked she was always his top student.   
“Frost,” He spoke firmly. “I wish for you to do something.”  
“What is it, Grandmaster?” She looked up at him, ready for whatever mission he had for her.  
“I need you to help Fantasia control herself.” He sighed, ready for Frost to argue about her essentially babysitting Fantasia for him, he was surprised with her only nodding and agreed to do so. “Thank you, Frost.”  
Kuai Liang walked off, relief filling him as he left. Frost watched as the Grandmaster left, a smirk carved onto her face under her mask. Finally, she’d have time to get the brat and give her to her master. A little paranoid dog, just ripe for the kill at the hands of a hungry wolf. She would be the best of his sacrifices. There would be no doubt about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first time I put fanfic up here. I hope it's good enough for whoever is reading it. :)


End file.
